


Fifth: Bulletproof

by fandom_lesbian



Series: Falling In Love With Cassandra Cain-Wayne [5]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Minor Violence, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian
Summary: You are now a vigilante. You go on patrol with Cassandra.





	Fifth: Bulletproof

“Remember to focus, (your hero name).” Batman said as the two of you spared. You've been in Gotham for nearly two months and now you were a hero in training.

“I am.” 

“No you're not. You have too much going on. You must focus on one thing when you are out on patrol.” 

“Hmm.” You punched his stomach before he continued.

“Who's distracted now?” You laughed.

Another laugh rang behind you. Nightwing. “(y/h/n) is right. I think it's time for her (them, him) to join us on patrol. Cass will be happy for a partner for patrol.” 

“I suppose Cassandra is responsible enough to keep her (them, him) out of trouble. If anything goes wrong; it's your problem Nightwing.” Batman said.

That night you followed Cass over the rooftops. You could tell she was making herself go slower because she would pause or she would speed up for a second and then slow down. 

It was a nice gesture, you guessed. But it was also annoying.

You wanted to be treated like a semi equal that Cass didn't need to hold back with.

When the top of you finally reached your position on top of Wayne Enterprises, you turned to her.

“Why were you holding back? I can keep up enough to follow you.” You said.

Cass's mask hid everything but her voice. “I didn't want to leave your side. It is your first patrol. Enjoy it.” 

You nodded. “Yeah okay.” 

The two of you sat in silence until you heard an alarm ring.

“Ready for a fight (y/h/n)?” Cass asked.

“Always.” 

Later you would have to explain step by step what happened. There was an armed robbery at a bank. Cass and you went to help. The robbers were armed. You had already said that but still you said it again. The fight started out fine. Cass was doing the better job. And one guy held a gun up and pointed it at you. He shot once and got your leg. You fell. You fell. And you were going to die when he decided to point his gun at your head.

But Cass jumped in front of you. She got shot in the stomach but she still managed to kick the rest of the robbers asses. You were useless. 

And while you called back up; Cass passed out. She had lost so much blood. You tried to stop the bleeding.

After you explained what happened to Tim, he just stared at you.

“(y/n). I'm just relieved that no one died.” He said. He was cold and distant. 

“I'm sorry. Is Cass going to be okay?” You asked.

“She is. She's been through worse.” With that he left you alone. 

Maybe thirty minutes passed before someone else entered the guest room you were taken to after your leg got bandaged up. Alfred.

“Miss Cassandra is awake and wishes to see you.” He said.

“Where is she?” You asked.

“She's been moved to her own bedroom. It's only two doors to the right. Do you need assistance?” Alfred asked.

You shook your head. “My leg just hurts a little. I'll be fine.” 

Alfred nodded and left. You grabbed the cane that Dick had left in the room for you early. You carefully got up and made your way to the door.

You slowly opened it and went to Cass's room. You knocked. “Cass?” You called out.

“Come in.” She yelled. You opened the door. Cass laid on her bed with a bandage wrapped around her chest. You closed the door and walked over to her bed. You say down next to her.

“I'm sorry this happened.” 

“It is fine. It is not your fault. I've been shot before and way wrose. Are you okay?” She seemed more worried for you than herself.

“I'm okay. Walking is going to be hard but it's fine.” You smiled slightly.

“I was worried.” 

“Why did you jump in front of me?” 

“Because… I like you. You are good.” 

You laughed. “What does that mean?” 

Cass chuckled. “You're cute and sweet, (y/n). I like you a lot.” 

“Oh.” You blushed. In the past few weeks you've befriend Cass and since the beginning you had thought she was lovely. And sure she has called you cute before but not like this. Not so seriously. 

“...sorry, you should go rest.” Cass said.

You leaned towards her. “Cass… I like you too.” 

She kissed you. Her lips were soft and you could taste a slight irony taste on her lips. You didn't dare to lean against her because of her wounds. 

After what felt like forever and yet also like a second the two of you parted. 

Cass touched your cheek. “Let's watch some tv together. Do you like bad soap operas?” 

“Sure.” You said. Cass moved over and patted the bed next to her. You moved and she pulled the blanket over you. 

She then grabbed a remote from her bed and turned on a tv that hung on the opposite wall.


End file.
